


Please, No

by 50shadesofsubtext



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, I'm terrible at tagging, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Post-Series, Resurrection, but more like trying to go back to being dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: I just had this idea floating around and wanted to see if I could hash it out.





	Please, No

The last time Sam died, he didn't get brought back. God had opened up heaven's rooms, and Sam found his family, his friends, everyone he ever lost.

He was happy.

And then the first person disappeared.

Sam didn't know him, didn't think much of it until the second, third, fourth, tenth, hundredth person disappeared.

The rumors spread slowly, people refusing to believe people were getting brought back to life.

No one knew how who was behind it. Sam only dreaded his turn. He finally stopped hunting; he was at peace.

He didn't want to fight again. He couldn't hunt again.

But when the former hunters teamed up, started researching Heaven's archives, he couldn't say no.

One last hunt so he wouldn't have to hunt again.

The hunters started disappearing too. Day by day one or two hunters blinked out of Sam's existence.

It was worse than losing them the first time. This time, they had been happy, unburdened from the life.

Sam knew this time they would go back to their old lives, what they gave up.

It only made him search harder for the answer, some way to save himself from returning.

Jo and Ellen disappeared, then Rudy, Kevin, Bobby, Caleb, Charlie, Ash, Pastor Joe. There was no order to who would leave next.

But there were no answers in the books.

The angels didn't know what was happening. Sam knew angels well enough to know they were just as clueless as he was.

When reapers tried to return people to heaven, they were lost again, pulled from their grasps by an unseen force.

It took months for heaven to start feeling empty. People disappeared, lots of them, and the crowds slowly thinned.

Sam kept reading, looking for anything that could help. He read and reread books, searching for anything he might have missed.

It happened after he finished the last book in the library. His vision went black; his body felt weightless.

He woke to look up into concerned eyes. Green eyes. "Dean?"

"Sammy? How the hell are you here right now?"

"Don't you know? Everyone's been pulled out of heaven. Well, near enough."

"No, dude, I don't. We are in the middle of nowhere. I haven't seen the news in over a year. When you left, I quit the life."

"You stopped hunting?"

"Me and Cas got to one of Rufus' cabin's, and we haven't left."

It took a while to settle into this new life. He couldn't kill himself; he was brought back every time. When he did check the news, he saw that no one else could die too, well everyone that would have gone to heaven. People still appeared, some centuries old, some only decades old, but everyone came back.

He spent nights dreaming of his time in heaven. It hadn't lasted long, but it was happy, it was peace, he wanted back.

When Sam couldn't die anymore, it was the time he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a mind break from my big story right now, [Wars and Rumors of Wars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198916), Check it out!


End file.
